


Thrilling Behavior

by NaClFairy



Series: Starless Genderswap AU [3]
Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game)
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaClFairy/pseuds/NaClFairy
Summary: Fem!Sotetsu x Fem!YoshinoThey were supposed to go on a normal date. Have some lunch, walk around and just enjoy each other's company. But 'normal' is rare when dating Sotetsu, who sees a golden opportunity to add some spice to the day in a cramped fitting room with her dearest timid singer.
Relationships: Sotetsu (BSTS) / Yoshino (BSTS)
Series: Starless Genderswap AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748560
Kudos: 4





	Thrilling Behavior

In a boutique at a Shinjuku shopping center, Sotetsu sat gazing at her phone with a content smile. The photo shown on her screen was nothing special, taken earlier this afternoon on a whim and in neither the best lighting nor angle. Still, she couldn’t help how it made her feel.

Rather than spend their day off lazing around at home, Yoshino meekly suggested going out. This being one of the rare times she took the initiative with their dates, the performer couldn’t say no, regardless of how sore she already was from Kei working them like slaves during rehearsal.

They started off with lunch at the sandwich shop down the street. Followed by a walk through the park, then a train ride to the shopping center. 

Things were going well- Yoshino didn’t even shy away at their holding hands in public- and the two were having a good time. As the pair continued on their way, a slight tug from behind told Sotetsu that Yoshino had slowed down, her head turned in the direction of a petstore.

“Want to go in?” 

“No, it’s okay. I’m not really interested in anything there,” she replied, as if that wasn’t the most obvious lie ever. 

It took a little bit of pushing, and the excuse that she needed supplies for her iguana, to finally get Yoshino in the store.

The brunette took her sweet time walking down every aisle, despite knowing exactly what to buy, in hopes of discovering what drew her girlfriend’s attention. And her patience paid off when she found Yoshino had broken off to look at a group of hamsters in a large habitat.

Gone was the usual restraint and guarded air. Sotetsu wanted to call out to her, but the spark of joy in gray eyes and a serene smile stopped her dead in her tracks. 

Both of them watched as another hamster in the habitat climbed onto the wheel. It started running and the two raced each other. In the end, one hamster got spun like a ball on a roulette table, which got a small laugh out of Yoshino.

Before she knew it, Sotetsu had her phone open to the camera app, and a snapshot saved to its gallery. It didn’t matter if this was a hastily taken photo, she loved it nonetheless and would likely keep staring at it for a while to truly appreciate the moment captured.

If Yoshino found out, she would definitely ask for the picture to be deleted. Which is why Sotetsu didn't say a word as they left and went to their next stop.

It was a boutique Maica recommended that sat at the far end of the shopping center. A brightly lit space filled with various tasteful styles of clothingtclothing greeted them, as did a young man who looked a little too long at Yoshino for it to seem innocent.

Yoshino gathered whatever caught her eye and quickly disappeared into the fitting room while Sotetsu waited and played around on her phone, still admiring the photo she took earlier.

The sound of a door opening got her attention.

Out stepped Yoshino in a pair of black denim shorts, a billowy white blouse, and a maroon jacket with brass colored buttons.

“So...what do you think?” Pink hair flowed as she slowly turned around, hands folded together nervously. 

Sotetsu’s amber eyes went up, then down, and up again to Yoshino’s face, taking note of the way she kept looking off to the side to hide her embarrassment.

“It’s kind of gaudy isn’t it?” She pulled on the shorts to bring them further down. “A-are these pants showing too much?”

While it was definitely more bold than Yoshino’s usual clothing, Sotetsu wasn’t going to complain. Nope. Not one bit. She rather liked the amount of leg being shown and the way those shorts made her girlfriend’s ass look so tantalizing.

“It’s nice, especially the shorts.”

“Please stop, you’re exaggerating.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Sotetsu noticed a man looking in their direction. It was the sales associate who greeted them when they came in, and she swore this was the 5th time she caught him watching them. Or rather, Yoshino. Everytime the timid singer came out of the fitting room, he’d perked up and look like some sort of dog expecting a treat.

“I’m serious, but if you want my honest opinion? I’d rather have you wearing nothing at all.” 

Being the troublemaker she was, she made sure her voice was loud enough for even the sales associate to hear at his post. His eyes bugged out, becoming wide as saucers as he worked quickly to appear busy.

Such a reaction to the idea of pure, innocent Yoshino in a scandalous situation was hilarious. Innocent? No no, the singer was far from it if the goings on at Starless and their bedroom was any proof.

Just thinking about it was starting to give Sotetsu ideas.

By now the singer was used to this and learned to filter out the provocation. Her expression remained neutral as she picked up another item and headed back to the fitting room. 

“This is the last thing I want to try on. I’ll be right out, okay?" She paused on her way back in and peeked over her shoulder. “I know you're probably tired and bored but...thanks for coming with me."

The door clicked shut.

Although Yoshino wasn’t wrong, Sotetsu didn’t mind going out at all. For the past few weeks, maybe even months, Starless has been providing her with plenty of entertainment. That’s why she didn’t care if today was more on the dull side. 

Still, a little spice couldn’t hurt, and the comment she made earlier started spiraling into perverted scenarios in the performer’s head.

“Sotetsu?” A soft voice came from behind the door just minutes later.

“What’s up?”

“Can you come in here please? I need some help.”

It was as if the universe knew of her desires and decided to send a golden opportunity her way.

A little too quickly, the taller woman was on her feet and by the fitting room door. Yoshino opened it just enough for her to slip inside the cramped space.

She let out a short whistle upon seeing what waited for her.

The last item Yoshino wanted to try on was a white, off-the-shoulder dress that stopped just above her knees. A layer of floral lace overlaid the dress itself; scalloped frills at the bust drew amber eyes to a certain part of the singer that was immediately covered by delicate hands to preserve their owner’s modesty.

“Could you help with the zipper? I think it’s stuck.”

She turned around. In this dress, Yoshino’s ass looked even nicer than with the denim shorts and just barely, the outline of her underwear was visible through the fabric.

“Alright, hold on,“ she told the other as her hand took hold of the zipper.

And pulled it all the way down.

A startled cry left Yoshino’s mouth as she tried and failed to stop the dress from falling. It slid down her torso and past her legs, landing in a heap of white on the floor.

“Ahhh! I meant up! Not down!” 

The singer reached down to get dressed when a pair of toned arms from behind circled around her waist.

“My bad, the instructions weren’t clear,” she replied, not even bothering to hide the amusement in her voice.

Hands toughened and rough from many fights drew gentle circles on Yoshino’s hips causing a blush to spread across her face. That combined with her embarrassed expression stood in contrast to the bright red bra and panties she was wearing today. 

“...are you going to let go so I can put this back on?”

“Hmmm, nope.” She planted a wet, sloppy kiss on her cheek. “I don’t want to.”

“But I have to get dressed.”

“Why? I think you’re fine like this.” Another kiss on her shoulder, then the back of her neck.

A squeak escaped Yoshino’s mouth when she felt Sotetsu’s hand move to rest on her ass. Her immediate reaction was to curl up and hide, or else she’d end up giving in to the troublesome hedonist she called a girlfriend. But that was impossible.

All of her frustration from being too busy to have any sex these past weeks was showing itself as she continued to hold Yoshino and cuddle with her from behind, leaving the kisses along the back of her neck.

“W-wait! We can’t...someone will catch us.”

“So? Let them. I don’t mind.”

She turned her attention to the mirror, using it as a guide for where her hands went next despite already knowing all about Yoshino’s body.

A brush of her hand on the singer’s ass and thighs made Yoshino shrink back even more into Sotetsu’s embrace. The taller woman kissed her neck again, relishing the sweet taste of her skin and faint scent of peaches and cream shampoo.

“You know that sales guy's been watching you, right? Everytime you come out to show me your outfit, I see him turn to gawk. He’s probably got a crush so I wonder….what would happen if he saw us doing this?”

Both of Sotetsu’s hands moved up to palm the singer’s large breasts. 

“Hey! Stop it….we shouldn’t…”

“But I can’t help myself. You’re just too cute.” A voice far huskier and smoother than any woman’s had the right to be resonated directly in Yoshino’s ear. “Especially here, I love how big and soft you are...”

Those hands slipped under the bright red bra, eliciting a soft moan when Sotetsu started to tease her nipples. The rough texture of her hands rubbing against soft flesh heightened every little touch Yoshino felt.

A trail of kisses went down her neck to the small of her back. 

“Your hair, your skin and your voice, even the way you cry is so cute it drives me crazy.”

Shy and reserved, Yoshino hardly let out her voice during sex. But that wasn’t a problem for Sotetsu who quickly learned what the signs of her enjoyment were. Short, ragged breaths and attempts to stifle her moans always meant the singer was getting aroused and into it.

Without any warning she pinched Yoshino’s sensitive nipples, causing her back to arch as tears started to form at the edge of her eyes. 

Over the sound of their breathing came a faint whisper.

“You’re going to have to say it again. I couldn’t hear you.”

Her needy expression in the mirror was absolutely adorable. Clearly Yoshino was craving her touches, but unless she said so, Sotetsu refused to go any further.

“...more….please? Sotetsu, keep going…it feels good...”

That was all she needed to hear. 

Sotetsu held one of the bra straps in her mouth, purposely letting her teeth graze against bare skin as she pulled. A simple twist of her hand undid the front clasp of the bra.

Full, perky breasts spilled forth and Sotetsu wasted no time palming them, loving how they barely fit in her hands and felt so warm and soft. She kept playing more with already swollen nipples, stoking and pinching them as Yoshino’s breathing became heavier and uneven. 

With breasts so sensitive, the performer could have her melting after just minutes of this. But where was the fun in that? If she just stuck with whatever got her off fastest, the two of them wouldn’t even be close to knowing what the other was truly capable of during sex.

How long they could hold out for. How many times they could keep going until both their bodies knew only of pleasure and all other thoughts were wiped away. She learned everything about Yoshino’s body by being patient and inquisitive, not by taking the easy route.

Sotetsu could feel herself starting to get wet, but ignored it in favor of pleasuring the trembling woman in her arms. 

One swift pull was all it took to get her panties off and leave Yoshino completely exposed in the mirror. Her naked form was something Sotetsu has seen many times, and from so many different angles, but she would never grow tired of it.

Unmistakable fluid coated her fingers when she reached down between plump thighs. Just as expected. 

The singer let out a soft gasp as when she felt a finger slip inside with ease. Just a little at a time, Sotetsu pushed in deeper to get her accustomed to it.

Soon, one increased to two. Then three as Sotetsu delved in and out of Yoshino’s entrance and rubbed her walls with smooth, purposeful motions. Long fingers curled at just the perfect spot to get the best reactions and send the singer even further into the depths of pleasure.

“You’re so hot inside…”

More and more, Sotetsu could feel her own body throbbing with desire as she watched Yoshino in the mirror.

Pure ecstasy was the only way to describe what she saw. Hot tears spilled from gray eyes that were glazed over by pleasure. The sight of long slender fingers driving themselves inside a tight entrance as fluid dripped down milky white thighs was as enchanting as it was lewd.

Neither woman could look away.

Wet noises accompanied by the sound of their heavy breaths filled the tiny fitting room.

“Ahh! Sotetsu…!”

Lightly at first, then vigorous and rough before slowing down and repeating. The unpredictable way in which those rough hands touched her clit and fingered her caused Yoshino to lean back, pushing herself down even more into the person bringing such euphoria. Sotetsu continued to do this as her free hand reached for Yoshino’s to lace their fingers together.

She picked up the pace, continuously hitting the sweet spot bring her even closer to the edge. Finally, slick walls tightened and convulsed. The orgasm came in full force as the performer continued to thrust in and out to help her girlfriend finish.

The last of her strength vanished as the smaller woman’s legs gave out, but before she could hit the ground, the arms that embraced the singer once more held her in place.

Her breathing was all over the place. Pink hair clung to her face, making Yoshino appear every bit like the hot mess she was when she turned around to pull her girlfriend in for a hungry kiss.

“Geez, you’re so demanding. Was that not enough for you?” Sotetsu cooed, brushing pink fringes away so she could gaze at the cute singer looking back at her so lovingly.

“Yoshino?”

There was no response. The smaller woman simply laid her head on the Sotetsu’s chest and hugged her tight, a slight whine emitting from her throat.

After regaining her composure and sorting through disarrayed thoughts, Yoshino finally pulled away, although very reluctantly. Her face was still red and streaked with tears as she mustered up the strongest glare she could at the troublemaker sharing this cramped space.

“...you’re awful....”

“Huh?”

“How could you? What’re we going to do when we leave? Everyone outside probably heard us.” 

Yoshino hid her face behind trembling hands as she stood without a shred of clothing on.

Aha, so that’s what she was worried about. How very much like her to fret over the small stuff. 

Sotetsu pressed a reassuring kiss on her forehead and helped her get dressed; she continued to ignore her still unsatisfied body so they could finish up.

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem.”

She thought back to the flustered sales associate; someone like him wouldn’t dare speak of this out of fear of shaming himself as well.

“Let’s get home.”

Just as she said, no one was any wiser to the pair and what they’d just done. Sotetsu held Yoshino’s hand the entire way back to their shared apartment, eager to give her even more pleasure through out the night and into the early morning.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I put more thought and effort into this than my entire final year of Uni. Not sure if that's a good or bad thing.


End file.
